


【授权翻译】A Song From Far Away/渺远之歌

by MarauderIvy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 当Arthur被一个意图攻下Camelot的敌方国王俘获时，他的未来看上去一片渺茫。因为Cenred不仅统领着一批巫师，他还有一条骇人的、被训练来作战以及摧毁的龙。然后Arthur就遇到了Merlin，一个同样是俘虏的家伙，魔法完全受制于Cenred。但Merlin能抵抗Cenred的控制足够久来帮助Arthur拯救Camelot吗？原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8191642/chapters/18768382





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Song From Far Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191642) by [mushroomtale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale), [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



**Prologue 序**

 

它发生的时候，Arthur正在开怀大笑。  
  
过去他骑马外出的时候通常会更加警觉的，但那是个多么美丽的秋天，十月底的阳光透过头顶的树梢，斑斑驳驳地洒落下来，给他眼前的土地染上了一层淡淡的鎏金。他最好的骑士们与他并排同行，Morgause殿后，她一贯的肃穆神情甚至都因这不合时令的温暖气候而缓和了下来。Gwaine讲了个笑话，Elyan翻了翻眼睛，Elena因为笑得太厉害从马上半滑了下来。  
  
Arthur看向Leon，心中突然充满了满足感。  
  
“我们再呆一个小时吧。”他说。  
  
“我对此毫无异议，殿下，只要你还忍得了听Gwaine喋喋不休那么久。”  
  
Leon的嘴角弯了弯，看上去就跟Arthur一样感到无比放松。为什么不呢？这是美好的一天，Camelot也处在太平之中，而人生中头一次，除了Uther将会责怪他的晚归以外，他不需要担心任何别的事情。  
  
“天还这么早呢，Leon，我们或许还能再看一次Morgause用魔法把Gwaine的嘴封上。”他干巴巴地评论，他的朋友笑得更灿烂了。  
  
Leon还保持着那个微笑的时候，他的马突然向空中高高跃起，前蹄被某种隐形的力量猛地击中了。他的头重重地撞上了一根低矮的树枝，整个人摔在了地上，躺着一动不动了。  
  
Arthur在拔剑出鞘之前就已经警惕地高喊出声。  
  
“后退，殿下！”Morgause叫道，魔法能量已经噼噼啪啪如同电光般溢出她的掌心。但是Arthur没有听进去。他纵马向前，突破了树林的层层掩盖，想去看看到底是谁或者是什么，胆敢袭击他的朋友……  
  
他的狂怒消失在喉咙口，有那么一会儿，他甚至都无法呼吸。  
  
一直巨大的野兽盘旋在他头顶上空，在碧蓝澄空的映衬下黑得可怖。它有着四个腰腿部，细长的脖颈，一条又黑又粗的尾巴，上面镶嵌着细小的脊状纹路。它的名字在Arthur舌尖呼之欲出，即便他的思维试图否认事实——这不可能。  
  
龙。  
  
但是世界上没有龙。再也没有了，在大肆捕杀之后就再没有了。他们被屠戮至灭绝，被贪婪的有权有势的人们杀死，以便用它们的血来施法，用它们的兽皮来念咒。Albion已经有整整二十年没有出现过一条龙了。  
  
可此刻他看见的分明就是一条龙。  
  
龙张开嘴开始咆哮，Arthur的马惊恐地暴跳起来，将Arthur从震惊中拽了出来，同时又激起了他的怒火。他匆匆扫了一眼，看到Leon仍然僵硬地躺在草地里，毫无生气，悲恸像钢铁一样沉淀进他的血液里。那野兽杀死了他的朋友。他不会让Leon就这么白白死去。  
  
他的马在向后慢慢挪腾，所以Arthur从马鞍上飞跃了下来，长剑举在空中，冲向那只龙。他能听见身后的叫喊声，但直接无视了它们。愤怒给了他动力，让他躲开了Gwaine来抓他的手，把自己投进了空地，从胸腔中升起一声吼叫。  
  
龙转向了声音的方向，长长的脖子弯了下来。它的影子笼罩住Arthur，巨大的身躯遮住了太阳。这么近的距离之下，他能看见它金黄色的眼睛，看见那残忍的凝视里冰冷的微光。  
  
Arthur抬起了剑，试图确定出它最薄弱的部位。  
  
那双眼睛。但是离他太远了......下腹部？下颚？  
  
他最接近它的腹部。它腾空飞向他，而他朝它迎面跑去，准备好纵身一跳，希望能找到一处毫无防备的地方。正当龙向他一点点逼近的时候，一道银色的脉冲割裂了空气，龙就像烽火一样被点着了。  
  
“到我身后去，殿下。”Morgause吼道，她的嘴唇因为竭力试图维系咒语而变得煞白。银光如同网一般环绕住巨龙，它在里面奋力扭动着，试图挣脱出去。但Arthur信任Morgause的魔法，他从没见她失败过。  
  
“让我来了结它。”他喊道，但那听上去更像一声祈求。他无法忍受不参与到其中来，Leon是他的第一骑士，只有让Arthur击垮杀死他的东西才是正确的......  
  
“别管它了，Arthur，”Elena边喊边从树林里跑出来，“我们得把你带去安全的地方——”  
  
“不，就让我来——”  
  
“我坚持不住了，”Morgause说，她的声音里有一丝Arthur从没听过的恐惧。  
  
Elyan和Gwaine在用力拉他，但Arthur拼命反抗，他们看不出来Morgause需要帮助吗？如果他可以离它近一点，近到足够能一劳永逸地把野兽杀死….  
  
“别管我了！”他喊道，转过去面对他的骑士们，看他们敢不敢违逆他们王子的直接命令。  
  
但他们的眼睛惊恐地睁大了，而Arthur花了太长时间才意识到为什么，而那时他已经能感受到后背传来的炙热的吐息。  
  
他在龙向前俯冲的时候及时地向侧面横跨了一步躲开。它撞上了Elyan和Gwaine，把他们掀到了地上。死去的枯叶在空中回旋飞舞，被它翅膀的扇动吹向了前方。  
  
Arthur转过头去，看到Morgause在大口喘息，举起手准备再试一次她知道的咒语，但他知道那没用。龙皮太厚了，她的魔咒无法像正常情况下那样刺穿它。  
  
我们还没准备好怎么应对这个。  
  
龙再次向他扑过来，令人毛骨悚然的大嘴张大开来猛地一咬。Arthur用剑砍向它，但是它速度太快了，他都没法擦伤它。Elena在它第三次尝试时跑上前去的时候终于抓住了它，在它的前臂上飞速地砍出了一道又深又长的切口。好大一蓬鲜血喷薄而出，浸透了她的盔甲。血的颜色是那么深的暗红，红得几乎像是黑色。  
  
龙被击退了片刻，紧接着它沉下头，整个身体开始转动。等到Arthur看出来将要发生什么的时候，已经太迟了。龙的尾巴横扫过地面，抽向他们的脚，就像它之前对Leon的马做的那样。  
  
Arthur伴随着砰地一声重重地落了地，有那么一会儿他眼前一片空白。当他的视野重新清晰起来的时候，他看见Elena躺在几英尺之外，她的眼睛闭着，身体绵软无力。在近乎发狂的恐惧里，他匍匐着爬向她，在看到她胸膛上下起伏的明显迹象时才放松了下来。  
  
解脱的感觉并没有维持太久。他放松警惕了太久，而当天感觉到身后龙的呼吸时，他用自己盖住了Elena的身体，希望至少他的死能救他一命。当巨龙的下巴在他周身合拢时，他只能想到他的父亲和Morgana，将他最后的爱意向他们传递过去。  
  
但是龙的嘴并没有喀嚓阖上把他吞噬进去，相反地，它只是松松地包裹住他，以便用力地紧握住他的身体，然后……然后……  
  
他被拎到了空中，向上提起，地面迅速地向下陷落。衔住他的下颚分开了，Arthur惊慌地喊出声来，害怕龙把他举得那么高就是为了摔死他。但是在他掉下去之前，他就被接住了，两只巨大的爪子圈住了他的躯体，紧紧地抓住他。随着龙越飞越高他能看见Gwaine和Elyan踉跄地站了起来，Morgause向前跑着，伸出了手。  
  
她的魔咒毫发无损地从龙身上弹开了，像是被反弹了一样。她做不了什么。没有任何人能做任何事情。  
  
我们没准备好应付这个。  
  
Arthur看着地面一点点离他远去。空气愈发稀薄了，而他呼吸困难。在他昏过去之前看到的最后一样事物，是一抹树丛间的Camelot独有的红色，作为他死去的朋友的最后见证。  
  
Arthur闭上了眼睛。巨龙继续向前飞翔。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：人身控制、简短的折磨描写

Arthur浑身一震，然后醒了过来。  
  
他的耳朵里有模模糊糊的轰鸣声，他花了好一会儿才意识到那声音不全是来自于他自己的脑袋里。远处传来金属的叮当作响，像沉重的铁门被推回原位。他的头在抽痛着，噪音无疑只让它更糟了。  
  
他是在Camelot的地牢里吗？他是去视察的么？有人袭击了他然后把他击昏了？  
  
因为他正面朝下，他意识到，面朝下地平躺在冰冷的石头似的地板上。他浑身都在以一种奇怪、陌生的方式疼痛着；锁骨处和胃部传来一阵阵压力。  
  
他动了动，侧过身，又听到了金属的当啷声，这一回更加贴近他的耳朵。  
  
他的手被铁链束缚住了。  
  
意识到这点后，他猛地坐了起来，无视了因为强行拽直身体而威胁着要泛上来的一波恶心的感觉。  
  
他没法走太远。双手的铁链能允许他做一些动作，却并不足以让他站起来。它们被用螺丝丁拧紧了死死固定在他身后的墙上。  
  
Arthur急促地喘息着，但身体里受过训的那部分很快接管了他。被俘的可能性一直都是有的。他过去被人俘虏过，未来当然也有可能又一次沦为阶下囚。没时间恐慌了。  
  
而且他感受到的也并不是恐慌。他是Arthur Pendragon，没有什么牢房能关住他很久。这只是一次挫折。一个不便之处，就只是如此，没有别的。将这个念头牢牢记着，他摇了摇头，驱散了最后一丝迷雾，转而开始留意周围的环境。  
  
这是一个地牢，而他十分有理由确信它不是Camelot里的之一。这里的石头更黑更暗，门附近的铁栅栏也排得更紧；金属锈迹斑斑，沾满污渍。没有窗户，黯淡的光线来自于走廊墙上的壁式烛台。他动不了更远来看清牢房外面的样子。  
  
他又试验了镣铐几次，想看看连接他们的石头能否有一丝松动，或者他能不能巧妙地操纵他的手腕逃脱出来。但是手铐太过牢固，咬得紧紧的，即便折断他的手也无济于事。这一条逃跑路线被堵死了。  
  
从哪儿逃跑的路线呢？他在哪里，而他又是怎么到这儿来的？Arthur忍着头痛努力回想，试图记起来。  
  
画面开始漂浮进他的思绪，模糊不清，断断续续。映入脑海的时候，它们似乎一点都没法让人理解。他记得在林间骑马穿行，有人袭击了他们......或者说一群人？Morgause在大喊，他在脑海中能听到它。然后又出现了一个他无法辨认的声音，像是拍打扇动的声音，像一百只鸟同时腾空飞起。  
  
银光。有人在尖叫。Leon坠落。  
  
一条龙。  
  
Arthur紧紧地闭上了眼睛。他记起了所有事。一条为了他们而来的龙。Morgause都无法抵挡住它。它抓起Arthur，把他带走了。  
  
而且Leon死了。  
  
滚烫的泪水刺痛了Arthur的眼睛，悲伤与难以置信同时交战着。这一切怎么能发生？世界上已经没有龙了，然后他就亲眼看到了一条。它是那么的所向披靡，不可阻挡，还杀死了他最好的朋友。  
  
他没有时间来悲痛，Arthur知道这一点。当他回到Camelot，当抓了他的人被处决、那条龙被屠杀（而神啊，Arthur多希望他能享受亲手来做这两件事的乐趣）的时候，他才可以放开来哀悼。彻底而详尽地，以正当的方式来悼念Leon：他所认识的最好的人之一、一个王子所能奢求的最英勇无畏的骑士、一个人能拥有的最忠诚善良的朋友。他几乎能看见整个王城上下祭奠Leon的牺牲，他的名字将被世人永远铭记。但现在不是悲伤的时候。现在他需要集中全身所有力气来先逃出去。  
  
Arthur深知这点，但他还是哭了起来。他低垂下头，拳头紧紧地攥着，拼命压抑着啜泣声，这样那些囚禁他的人就不会听到了。Arthur为一个纯善之人的陨落、为这世界没有了他会显得多么贫乏单调而泪流不止。他发誓他不会让他的朋友白白逝去。  
  
当他听到脚步声接近他的牢房的时候，Arthur已经准备好了。他将哀痛汇入怒火之中，用轻蔑束缚起悲伤。不管是谁抓了他，他们会为对Leon的所作所为付出代价。他会确保这一点的，就算那是他生前能做的最后一件事。  
  
牢门打开了，他坐直身体，头脑无比清醒，身体如钢一般坚硬冷酷。  
  
走进牢房的人大约比Arthur大十岁，有着长长的黑发，体格精瘦，一束束肌肉在他穿的紧身衣之下脉络分明。他穿着一件做工精良的深蓝色束腰外衣，搭配了一条贴身的黑色马裤和高筒皮靴。他阴暗的双眼被某种近似于欢笑的神色点亮了，面容上却有种冷硬的神色，削弱了他还算俊秀的外表。  
  
就算他不是囚禁他的人，Arthur也十分怀疑他不会一眼就讨厌上这个男人。  
  
他停在牢房门口，双眼巡视着。Arthur瞪回去，嘴唇紧紧地抿着。率先开口是个不利条件，而Arthur才不会中招。  
  
“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，小王子，我们终于见面了。”  
  
那人的语气圆滑而嘲弄，怒火在Arthur胸膛里熊熊燃起。  
  
“感到荣幸的只有你，我向你保证。”他咬牙切齿地说。  
  
“哦，是啊。我听说过很多关于你的传闻。”  
  
“然而我从没听说过你。”Arthur说。这个男人对他来说什么都不是。他并不是第一个威胁王储的人，当然也不会是最后一个。等到Arthur用剑穿透他的心口的时候，不出一分钟就会把他的名字忘到九霄云外。  
  
他尝试着让自己的注视里传达出尽可能多的轻蔑，但那人只是微微笑了起来。  
  
“别这么笃定，小王子。除非你对Essetir的Cenred毫无触动。”  
  
Cenred？  
  
“Essetir的Cenred早就死翘翘了。”Arthur硬邦邦地说，“六年前就被处死了，在发动了一场失败的政变之后。他试图反抗他的——”  
  
“父亲，是啊。我也听过那个故事。”那人说，“十恶不赦、狼心狗肺的Cenred，试图废黜他那可亲可敬、含辛茹苦的父亲，最后一败涂地合情合理。他被即刻处以死刑，Essetir的好公民们从此过上了幸福快乐的生活。”  
  
他顿了顿。  
  
“除非......除非十恶不赦的Cenred在Essetir有一个从没被任何人怀疑过的同盟。他有魔法，魔法强大到能偷梁换柱，把他从城堡里偷偷送出去，留下一个披了张他的面皮的人在地牢里。那张脸后来已经被怒火中烧的城堡卫兵打得血肉模糊，几乎分辨不出来了。”  
  
“我一点儿也不相信你。”Arthur立刻说。一直以来都有古怪的商旅，言之凿凿地说在诺森布里亚的旷野里见到了死去的王子——通常是在推销他们的纪念物之前。谣言传得很广，以至于都被当成了一首受欢迎的民间歌谣的主题。歌谣以吟游诗人告诫孩子们插好门销来抵挡邪恶的不死王子结尾。曾经甚至有过一个年轻人在Camelot四处登门造访，一口咬定Cenred还活着，在Essetir的深林里他自己的秘密城堡中称了王。  
  
那个男孩还说什么了？Gwaine把那个故事汇报给Arthur的时候几乎在捧腹大笑。  
  
“躲在什么不见天日的城堡里哪，显而易见，那个老Cenred，还说他是Albion未来的王。他不光有巫师和军队，他还——听好了这个，公主——他还有条红彤彤的龙呢！”  
  
一条龙。  
  
Arthur的血都变冷了。这会是真的吗？他面前的男人真的是那个被处决了的王子？  
  
那个人似乎看出来了Arthur的动摇。  
  
“事情开始渐渐对上号了，小王子？那些被你嗤之以鼻成愚蠢的鱼妇的胡说八道的言论？你应该对你的人民更上点儿心，他们似乎比你要更了解事态走向哪。”  
  
“如果你真的就是Cenred，”Arthur说，努力稳定住声音，“你这六年来都到哪儿去了？像个懦夫似的藏在阴影里萎靡不振？”  
  
男人看上去对他的冒犯无动于衷。  
  
“阴影处正是造就伟大的统治者的地方，小王子。保密对于势力来说可是天然的盟友。谁会预见到我的归来呢，除了几个发牢骚的农民？谁又能提前做好准备阻止我？”  
  
“你高估了你的重要性。”Arthur说，“这片土地早已经忘了你。”  
  
“那真是更好了，”那个人——Cenred，如果真是他的话——说道，“出其不意也算是一种战争武器。”  
  
“什么战争？”Arthur尖锐地问。  
  
Cenred摊开手。  
  
“对卡美洛特的战争啦，当然。让我对她称王的战争。”  
  
有那么一会儿，Arthur什么也没说。然后他开始笑。  
  
“我想你在Essetir的那些巫师朋友可能没来得及把你及时从城堡里偷运出去，”当他恢复了呼吸后，他这么说道，“如果你真觉得你有可能攻下Camelot，你肯定还因为警卫的痛揍而神志不清着呢。”  
  
“但它曾经被征服过一次，”Cenred平静地说，“你父亲的统治并不是靠着外交与礼节建立而起，而是由火与血铸就的。他在战争中拿下了Camelot，之后也任由它在战争里发展。现在，它将要被从他手中夺走了。”  
  
“被你吗？”Arthur冷笑，“比你更好的人都尝试过了。”  
  
“比我更好的人麾下没有龙。”Cenred说，Arthur的心沉了下来。  
  
卡美洛特的国防无与伦比。他们的城池固若金汤，他们的骑士骁勇强大，他们的巫师技艺精湛。自从魔法在三年前回归了那片土地之后，卡美洛特似乎比以往任何时候都要更加坚不可摧。在阿尔比恩，没有任何一支军队有希望能打败他们。  
  
但是，一条龙。一条已经证明了不受任何魔法影响，也不能被利剑所遏制的龙。Arthur相信卡美洛特的实力，但他不觉得这世上哪里能有一种力量能够与他遭遇的那野兽抗衡。  
  
冰冷的恐惧没过Arthur的身体，但他竭力控制住自己。他现在不能失控。  
  
“如果你对你的计划那么有信心，那我为什么会在这儿？”他说，难以控制声音里的怨恨。  
  
“相比六年前，现在的我是个更谨慎的人了。”Cenred圆滑地说，“并且我希望我的卒子们能各司其职。我的龙会保证摧毁你们的军队，没错，但我的军队需要一条攻入城堡的路线。而这就是你发挥作用的地方了。”  
  
他低下头注视着Arthur。  
  
“你将会告诉我你所知道的一切。Camlot的防御是如何布置的，它的薄弱点分布在哪里，进入城堡的秘密通道是什么。”  
  
Arthur抬起头，确保他直视着Cenred的眼睛。  
  
“我什么都不会告诉你。”他一字一句地说，每个词都无比清晰，“你就指望这个去吧。”  
  
Cenred叹了口气。  
  
“我佩服你坚强的品质，小王子，这和我期望的也分毫不差。不过这是徒劳的，当然啦。你会崩溃的。或许不会是今天，或许也不会是明天，但你总会的。而在这之前，事情变得有多… _不愉快_ 就完全取决于你了。”  
  
Arthur的嘴唇抿成了一条冷冷的线。  
  
“放马过来吧，”他说，嘴唇展露了一个最不加掩饰的嘲笑。他是Arthur Pendragon。为保护他的子民的安全，这世界上没有任何一种折磨拷问是他承受不住的。  
  
“后果自负咯。”Cenred说，毫不在乎地耸了耸肩，“与此同时，还得需要一点保险，以防你动什么愚蠢的想要在告诉我我需要知道的信息之前就逃跑的念头。”  
  
他打了个响指，两个卫兵跨进了地牢，其中一个手里捧着一个打开的木头盒子。Cenred将手伸进去，取出了一个类似于黑色皮质圆环的东西。圆环表面像是镌刻有浅浅的银色字迹，但Arthur辨认不出，或许那只是黯淡的光线造成的假象。  
  
Cenred将它举到空中，动作近乎恭敬。  
  
“你喜欢它吗，小王子？不像那些你习惯拥有的珠宝一样精美华贵，毫无疑问，但话说回来，它的目的也不是为了看着好看的。”  
  
Arthur微微呲了呲牙。  
  
“它的目的是让你待在你应在的地方。”  
  
Arthur毫不掩饰地对那东西发出嘲弄。他不打算给Cenred看到他成功上钩的满足感。  
  
“我得称赞一番这其中涉及的辛勤工作，而这真是集体努力的成果啊，我不得不说。从配备皮革的鞣皮匠，到精制了别扣的银匠。”  
  
他抚摸着圆环。  
  
“以及，当然啦，和施法的巫师们。”  
  
Arthur绷紧了下颌。他有推测出魔法在某个环节可能有参与其中。并不是第一次地，Arthur希望他自己也能会点儿魔法，这样他就不会在面对这种情况的时候如此软弱无力。  
  
“这个项圈会让你呆在我附近，小王子。”Cenred继续说，“束缚魔法会迫使你待在城墙的范围之内。追踪魔法会让我每时每刻都知道你身在哪里。而反应魔法，则会确保你没法跑得太远，如果你尝试逃跑的话。”  
  
Arthur暗暗地诅咒。听上去这个圆环——项圈——让逃离几乎是不可能的。说是几乎，是因为他是个Pendragon，而他绝对迟早会找到一个方法脱困而出。  
  
“这还会让你无法被先知感应到，虽然在这些城墙里面用不上。我的城堡是完完全全无法被魔法探测到的，当然也包括Morgana小姐喜欢的那些讨厌的幻象。当你戴上它之后，她就无法预见到你在哪儿了。”  
  
看上去他们做得滴水不漏。  
  
“不过看看，我说得够多啦。”  
  
Cenred装模作样地一笑。  
  
“我等这一天等了太久了，小王子。原谅我的过度兴奋。闲话少说，我们给狗狗套上项圈吧。”  
  
Arthur咆哮出声，但卫兵已经先一步抓住了他。他们把他压在地上，而他死命挣扎，但其中一个轻而易举就按住了他的手臂，另一个将项圈强行套在了他的脖子上。随着一声听得见的“咔哒”声，项圈合拢了，而Arthur感到一阵奇怪的感觉，像是一种尖锐的刺痛，顺着脊椎流窜向下。卫兵放开了他，Arthur不假思索地抬起手，虽然他已经知道了他会摸到什么。项圈严丝合缝地封死了，就好像上面根本没有一个搭扣一样。显而易见，它需要魔法才能被取下来。  
  
Arthur攥紧了拳头。这是一种极其骇人的感受，被像一只野兽一样戴上项圈。不知怎地这比他双手的镣铐还要更有约束性。一个象征着他被囚禁的鲜明可见的标志。  
  
“很衬他。”一个新的声音说道，Arthur抬起头，看到一个蓄着胡子的男人走进了牢房，全身裹在暗绿色的长袍里。  
  
“可不是？”Cenred说，“我希望他喜欢它。”  
  
那个男人大笑。  
  
“不如让我们来看看？”  
  
Cenred点了点头，重新转向Arthur。  
  
“一个展示，小王子。”他轻描淡写地说，“万一你忍不住游荡过了边界。”  
  
长着胡子的男人上前一步走向Arthur，脸上挂着不怀好意的笑。他举起手，Arthur做好了忍受的准备。  
  
男人吐出属于旧教的语言，虽然Arthur不理解具体词句的意思。他只有一秒钟的时间来思索，紧接着一阵尖利的剧痛让他整个人都弯曲了起来。  
  
Arthur曾见过一个被闪电击中的男人，而他只能想象那感觉大概就和现在差不多——他的关节和肌肉死死地绷着，随着疼痛穿过他的全身。那痛太过猛烈，太过残忍，让他根本捱受不住。他惨叫出声，痉挛的四肢动弹不得，手在身侧紧握成拳。环绕着他的世界只剩下极度痛苦，他除了白光什么都看不到，除了酷刑折磨什么都感觉不到。  
  
接着突然间折磨就结束了。他的视野恢复清晰，四肢又能活动了，心跳也逐渐缓慢了下来。他深深吸了口气，然后又一次。当他终于感觉有行动能力的时候，他直起身子，打定主意要直视囚禁他的人的脸。  
  
那个长胡子的男人满眼不屑；Cenred一脸假装出来的难过。  
  
“不很愉快，是不是？我希望你能意识到更明智的做法是一切都照我们说的做。”  
  
Arthur考虑了一会儿，然后在他们脚边啐了一口。  
  
那个巫师愤怒地扬起手，但Cenred止住了他。  
  
“没关系，Tauren。王子痛苦得很，我可以理解。接下来的让我来吧。”  
  
那个叫Tauren的男人看上去固执己见，但还是点了点头，朝Cenred简短地鞠了一躬就退出了牢房。  
  
“可怜的Arthur，”Cenred轻柔地说，“你那么骄傲，意志又那么坚强，而这两者真是个不幸的组合哪。我可能会把你彻彻底底地毁掉，来确保你的合作。我不确定到最后你还会剩下些什么。”  
  
他竖起脑袋。  
  
“不过话说回来，你和所有你爱的人在冬天结束之前都会死得一个不剩。所以我猜那可能也无关紧要。”  
  
接着他转过身，离开了。  
  
在Cenred走后，Arthur长长久久地凝视着眼前的一片虚空。一部分的他已经在制定计划，有条不紊地给他得到的信息归整分类，以冷静的客观逻辑对每一个逃跑方案深思熟虑，又一一驳回。另一部分的他则快要因为一簇炽烈的、令人作呕的滔天怒火而烧起来了。那狂怒让他热血沸腾，精神在因这所有的愤慨而大声咆哮。  
  
第三部分，也是最渺小的那一部分，则是他永远不会承认的。那部分的他在害怕。  
  
害怕他会说出所有的秘密，让卡美洛特完全暴露在肆意攻击下。害怕他会是那个一手将他父亲的王国带向毁灭的人。害怕他留下的身后名将会是，Arthur Pendragon——懦夫与叛徒。  
  
死亡相比之下不值一提。Arthur已经下定了决心。他宁死也不会告诉Cenred任何事情。  
  
他坐着，直到再也坐不住，这才动了动，缓慢地、痛苦地侧身躺下。胸口处因为压力一阵剧痛，他小心翼翼地掀起衣衫去看那损伤有多严重。  
  
他锁骨周围和下腹附近各有一圈淤青，伤痕又细又窄，颜色鲜红，像是那块地方被擦伤了一样。  
  
Arthur的胃因为回想起来而扭曲在一起。  
  
那是龙的爪子抓住他的地方。

 

 

那个王子有一头金发。  
  
Merlin一直猜想卡美洛特的人民都有着黑头发。他知道国王Uther就是黑发，当还在埃尔多的时候，他也听过诗人们滔滔不绝地谈论Morgana小姐鸦黑的卷发。不知怎么，他一直以为Arthur也会是一样。  
  
这倒不是说他之前有花大把时间潜心研究过卡美洛特的皇室成员们。在他还小的时候，他一直活在某种哪一天Uther Pendragon会出现在Ealdor来处死他的恐惧中。结果他反而是被Cenred掳走了。当这个新国王出现之后，一切对于卡美洛特的国王的害怕都被冲淡了。在那之后，他几乎没怎么去想过卡美洛特，除了些偶然流传到城堡的谣言。有个传闻说Morgana小姐会魔法，但这不大可能。更不大可能的是随之而来的另一个传闻，说Uther接受了她，而不是把她架上了柴堆。  
  
如果有那么一丁点儿的谣言是真的，Merlin也不知道它在Cenred给卡美洛特准备的计划里能起到什么用。并不是说他还知晓什么细节....除了Cenred在两年前直截了当地告诉他的那些之外。Cenred宣布，卡美洛特一定会被攻下，而他自己将会登基成为新王。  
  
Merlin打从心底里希望那永远不会成真，但他渺小的祈愿得不到任何保证。Arthur王子的被俘是Cenred走向战争之路的一着开局棋，抢占了先机。他的计划已经在运转了，而Merlin感到无比恐慌。  
  
深知他自己会在其中扮演怎样的角色，他曾希望这一天永远不要到来。在夜里，他祈祷Cenred最终能发现那个计划是不可能的，祈祷卡美洛特能起兵将Cenred打得一败涂地，祈祷Arthur王子永远不会让自己被抓。  
  
但他还是被抓了。因为在一条龙面前，区区一个人类能做什么呢？  
  
Rún。一条训练有素的龙，专门施展Cenred的暴虐行径。Merlin现在不愿去想Rún。事实上，他能不去想就不去想。他害怕一想到自己在龙那极具破坏性的力量中起到了什么作用，羞愧就几乎要把他吞没。  
  
Rún成功了，虽然Merlin暗自希望它或许能通过某种法子失败。它把Arthur王子带进了Cenred的魔爪之中，再没有回头的余地了。卡美洛特的战斗已经打响。  
  
这一整个想法太大、太可怖，Merlin没法直视。他以不同寻常的旺盛精力把自己投入到一天天的任务中去，绝望地试图屏蔽掉脑海中逐渐构想出的最糟糕的情形。他急匆匆地穿过庭院，去厨房打水，一只手突然伸过来抓住他，将他转了个圈。当看到Cenred的脸出现在眼前的时候，Merlin的心脏以无比熟悉的方式怦地一跳。  
  
“陛下。”他低声说，Cenred溺爱地笑了。  
  
“我的小椋鸟怎么样了？”  
  
这一回，那口气竟然不是嘲弄的，虽然Merlin非常清楚Cenred才不在乎他到底过得好不好。受礼勿问价，Merlin低低地咕哝了几声，说自己在忙。  
  
“真棒。多么适合干活儿的美好的一天啊。”Cenred评论道，眼睛看向湛蓝的天空。  
  
_你怎么会体会到？_ Merlin怨愤地想，但非常自觉地没有说出口。  
  
“事实上，我在想晚些时候我们应该把 _Rún_ 带出来遛遛。”Cenred继续道。像往常那样，嘲讽地在龙的名字上落下重音。  
  
那个名字是Merlin想出来的，他在赐给他阅读的一本古老的咒语书里找到的这个词。这是他那些古怪的坚持之一，Cenred一直以此来打趣他。在那之后，龙就叫这个名字了。但是Cenred和其他人每次吐出那个词时，唇边都带着讥笑。只有Enmyria从屈尊这么做。Merlin猜想那大概是跟她的德鲁伊教养有关——在德鲁伊人的文化里，他们用敬畏和尊重对待龙。这两样东西在Cenred看来毫无意义。  
  
“我不知道。”他说，斟词酌句，唯恐惹恼了国王，“它…它很累了。经历过昨天的事情后。当它太过疲倦的时候，让它服从命令会有点难度。”  
  
他让那近乎的威胁的意味悬在空中，将落而未落。Cenred十分残忍，但不傻。他应该知道一头失去控制的龙能造成怎样的严重破坏。  
  
令人惊讶的是，Cenred看上去丝毫不生气。他随意地揉了揉Merlin的头发。  
  
“我认为，在为我们带来了王子之后，它理应休息休息。不过，明天就不行啦，Merlin——不管它累不累。等到王子一招供，我们就出兵，Rún要负责为我们开路。”  
  
Merlin觉得恶心。他知道开路是什么意思。Cenred想要让龙炸毁卡美洛特的市郊，让龙焰烧毁农民的房屋、摧毁他们的牲畜，以此来迫使他们屈服。这一战争手段专门用来制造恐慌；一举掠夺走的不仅是粮食供给，还有希望。Merlin在第一次听到的时候就惊骇到了骨子里，到现在，那惊恐分毫未减。  
  
它真的在发生。这一认知突然击中了他，如同晴天霹雳。这一切终于真真切切地发生了，而他还远未准备好。  
  
他的胃一阵痉挛，Merlin知道他需要赶紧离开这里。他含糊地说了些什么他的职务的事情，Cenred就用近乎是快活的语气准许他退下了。显而易见，抓获Arthur王子为Merlin赢来了国王的和颜悦色，虽然只有几天。但他一点也不想要这和蔼。这份友好赐给了他，是因为他协助了他们俘获卡美洛特的王子。他跟Cenred一样罪无可赦。  
  
他刚走到马厩就支撑不住了，不得不俯下身清空了自己的胃。过去几天他几乎什么都没吃，因此所能做的也就只有一阵阵地干呕，震得胸腔火烧般痛苦。这之后，他靠在马厩的墙上，试着浅浅地呼吸。  
  
他做不了这个。  
  
但他别无选择。  
  


  
  
那个下午的训练变得极其可怖。Merlin一直在犯恶心，注意力摇摇晃晃。有好几次他忘了已经轮到他来施咒，还堪堪躲过了被斩首的命运，因为他没能即使闪避一把飞来的斧子。  
  
Tauren和Myror尖锐地批评了他的失败。他们离开了场地，边走边大声谈论着他们俩最近为国王付出了多少辛劳，别的巫师又是怎样一点也不值得上头给他们赏赐的残羹剩饭。  
  
Merlin拒绝被他们煽动，虽然他知道他最近比他们中的任何一个都要辛苦，事实上一直都是最辛苦的那个。他想他们指的大概是他们打造出的用来束缚被俘的王子、让他守规矩的项圈。这个任务，他们和另外三个巫师马不停蹄地工作了好几个星期才完成。他没有参与其中，感谢上天。他只提出过一个想法，Myror可以用缚咒追踪王子。Enmyria负责的大概是将魔法注入项圈之中。她的魔法一直都更温和、更基础，相比另外两位男巫的来说。  
  
他很确信Tauren加了些惩罚性的元素在里面，这就是他的风格。 正是Tauren给Merlin身上的烙印施的法，让他无法在未经允许的情况下走出到城堡的界限之外去。那是一种可怕的战栗般的疼痛，锁住他的四肢，让他的神经末梢都像着了火似的。Merlin毫不怀疑他们已经向王子展示过那是何等的感觉了，想到这里，Merlin无比同情他。  
  
他晚些时候或许要问问Enmyria那到底是怎么运作的，虽然他觉得他可能得不到什么清楚的回答。Cenred不想让Merlin的魔法太接近项圈，大概是他不信任Merlin能分文不差地做好这个工作。那些有关施加疼痛的任务，即便是以一种迂回的方式，都不很契合Merlin的魔力。它的魔力总会以某种方式抗拒从命，不管Merlin自己想不想。他的魔力的忤逆，Cenred无论用任何训练还是虐打都没法让它驯服。  
  
Merlin对此感到高兴。了解到他的魔法仍有这样很小的一部分不受Cenred掌控、只属于他自己，让他感到十分安慰。  
  
他步履沉重地走出训练场的时候，Enmyria步伐一致地从身后跟上了他。  
  
“在战场上那么做，你现在就已经死了。”她评价道。  
  
“死了会是件坏事吗？”Merlin愤恨地反驳。曾有段时间，他发誓他要不惜一切代价生存下来，无论有多么摇摇欲坠于崩溃边缘。当入侵卡美洛特的曙光还未到来得如此之近的时候，做出那样一个誓言还是容易的。  
  
Enmyria只是耸了耸肩。  
  
“做你想做的吧。我只是觉得，有豺狼之能却如田鼠一样行事，实在有点浪费。”  
  
这一回轮到Merlin耸肩了，有些忿忿地。  
  
“我感觉不太好。”他低声说。  
  
“那就赶紧恢复过来，孩子。你母亲现在没法在这儿娇惯你了。”  
  
说完这个，Enmyria就离开了。  
  
他的母亲当然不在这里，Enmyria也丝毫没尝试要表现得像她一点，Merlin火大地想。她更像Will的母亲，总是敲她儿子的脑袋，还把他踢出去，勒令他睡在谷仓里。  
  
但是仍然......Enmyria是Merlin在这里，在Cenred的城堡中能找到的最类似导师一样的存在了。他并不认为Enmyria喜欢他，或是尊重他，以任何方式，但至少，她会同他说话。她训练他十分严厉，但从不残虐。她也似乎并不像其他人一样，以羞辱他的方式来从中取乐。  
  
他甚至不介意她叫他“孩子”。这比Myror和Tauren安在他身上的嘲讽意味的绰号要好得多了，还有走廊守卫对着他嘶嘶吐出的下流名号。以及那可恨的“小椋鸟”，每次Cenred说出这个称呼的时候，那三个字都像一把砂岩似的磨砺过他的皮肤。  
  
Enmyria不是他的同盟。Merlin没有同盟。然而，她也并不是个敌人。她说的没错，他最好快点打起精神来。Cenred对他的善意顶多也就能持续这么长时间，再来一次像今天这样的表现，他不认为他还能全身而退。再说，如果他想拯救卡美洛特的话，他可不需要把注意力全吸引到自己身上。  
  
_什么？那又是哪里冒出来的想法？拯救卡美洛特？_  
  
Merlin做不了那个。他不知道要怎么办，而他的任何尝试都无疑会以失败告终。那只是他的大脑在疲惫不堪的状态下产生的妄想而已，除此之外没有别的。  
  
可是它还是纠缠萦绕着他。那些个他去执行任务的下午，他的思绪总是持续游走回那个念头上去。当他意识到他已经连续不断地打磨同一把剑打了半个小时了的时候，Merlin停歇下来，决定放任自己信马由缰地乱想。他可以在脑子里过一遍每一种可能能阻止Cenred进攻的策略，接着他就能一一证明给自己看它们全都是不可能完成的。这之后，他大概就能放下它了。  
  
在他拖里躺地板的时候他考虑了一下刺杀Cenred（Merlin的烙印不允许他伤害他的主人）。在他生起火的时候他想了下送一条秘密口信给卡美洛特（魔法手段行不通，他也找不到任何一个他能信任的人去传达它）。在他刷晚餐碟子的时候他认真沉思了一下偷偷让Rún挣脱出他的控制（龙比他好不到哪儿去，在烙印的作用下，它也没法伤害Cenred）。等到他头疼欲裂地倒在床上的时候，Merlin相当确信他已经考虑过了每一个可能的计划，事实证明它们一个都没用。他无能为力。他一早就知道是这样。  
  
那晚，Merlin带着一颗沉重的心入睡，胸腔里空荡荡的，充满了对将要到来的惨淡明天的恐惧。  
  
结果他才睡了三个小时就怵然惊醒，笔直地在床上坐了起来，一个想法忽然无比清晰地涌进脑海。  
  
_他要帮助Arthur王子逃跑。_

 

 

 

他们一整天都没有让他进食，Arthur的喉咙因为干渴而刺痛得厉害，但他拒绝开口请求。自从他们的第一次会面后Cenred就没再出现过了，只有一个古怪的小仆从来收走了夜壶，一个守卫扔了条破烂褴褛的毯子让Arthur用来垫着睡觉。  
  
他猜想让他挨饿是Cenred为他准备的所有折磨人的法子里的第一步，大概要持续个好几天。当他醒过来，闻到走廊里飘来的毫无疑问是食物的香气时，惊讶极了。门锁铿锵作响，Arthur迅速坐了起来，准备好给Cenred看场好戏。但进来的人却不是Cenred。  
  
走进他牢房的那个人又高挑又纤瘦，臂弯里捧着盛满食物的托盘。他穿着城堡仆人的服装——藏青色的马裤和饰有Cenred纹章的外袍——但他的衣服比其他人的都要更紧些，也更破旧。他乌黑的头发被揉乱了，一侧脸颊上有一块小小的淤伤，像是他把脸撞在了什么尖锐的物体上。  
  
如果有人要问Arthur他为何要如此密切专注地打量一个人，他大概会说，那是因为任何不同于寻常模式而存在的东西都值得注意，而这个人跟Cenred雇佣的其他仆从们完全不一样。  
  
“不用费那个事了，”他恶狠狠地说，“我不会吃的。”  
  
那人看上去有点惊讶，不过是因为Arthur说的话，而是惊讶于Arthur竟然真的开口了。他看一眼Arthur，又看了看自己手里的托盘。  
  
“这个，呃。这个没下毒。”  
  
他的声音又轻柔又踌躇。  
  
“我就该相信你的话了，是不是？”Arthur冷笑。  
  
那人舔了舔嘴唇，又低头看了一眼。  
  
“我还是把它放在….”  
  
他蹲下身，把托盘放在Arthur旁边。Arthur把手腕上的镣铐摇得丁零当啷乱响。  
  
“我不会吃Cenred下了毒的食物的。”他说，每个词都咬得清清楚楚，“你是有听力障碍，还是真的是个傻子？”  
  
那人脸红了，Arthur准备好了再听一轮窘迫的结结巴巴。  
  
但当那个男仆再次开口的时候，他的声音很干脆清晰。  
  
“他为什么要毒死你，当他需要你活着来接受拷问的时候？我看你才像是傻的那一个。”  
  
这种冒失无礼！Arthur或许是阶下囚，但他之前从来没有接受过哪个仆人这样的冒犯，现在也不准备开始。  
  
“又不是所有的毒药都是用来杀人的。而且我也不记得问过你那没用的意见。”他粗鲁地说。  
  
那人的嘴唇抿成了薄薄一线。  
  
“可不是。”  
  
在Arthur能反应过来之前，他就又捡起了托盘。但他没有带着它离开牢房。相反地，他走到对面的墙边上，在Arthur够不到的地方，然后——难以置信地——坐下了。  
  
“如果你不想吃的话，那我就吃了。”  
  
Arthur目瞪口呆地看着他。跟虚声恫吓远远不同的是，那个男仆已经撕扯下了一块面包，开始狼吞虎咽。他舀了一勺炖菜送进嘴里，风卷残云的模样像是他没有明天了似的。  
  
“如果这是你的一个计谋，来向我证明食物是安全的，”Arthur冷静地说，试图再占回上风，“那你就是在浪费时间。”  
  
“没有什么计谋。”男仆嚼着满嘴面包说，“我饿死了。”  
  
他表现得像是这是极其正常的行为。或许Cenred只雇佣疯子当自己的部下。  
  
“军阀都不喂你的吗？”他尖刻地问，男仆耸了耸肩。  
  
“喂得不够。”  
  
他咽下一大口水，然后考虑了一会儿，把杯子朝Arthur递过来。  
  
“你确定你不想来点儿吗？保证无毒无害。”  
  
Arthur的喉咙是那么的干涩难受。他现在不是很想吃东西，但呷几口清凉的水…..  
  
“那里面可能会有种物质，让我变得容易受人摆布。”他厉声说，男仆嗤笑起来。  
  
“如果你能找到有这个效果的药剂，麻烦一定告诉我。我要每天都去把它下在Cenred的早餐里。”  
  
Arthur差点大笑出声，但是及时忍住了。取而代之地，他对那个男仆怒目而视，后者正在啧啧有声地吃着炖菜，弄出了极大的声音。  
  
“没准儿你可以把它拿到别的地方去吃，这样我就能清静一会儿了？”Arthur硬梆梆地税。  
  
“你真有点像个白痴，你知不知道？”男仆说。  
  
“你怎么敢——”  
  
“倒不是说这是你的错，我想。毕竟，你没处在一个理想的境地下——”  
  
“你给我听好了，”Arthur嘶嘶地抽气，“我可能暂时被监禁在这个地狱里，但我依然是个王子，而我希望得到哪怕是一点点的尊重，即便对方是个瘦巴巴的仆从男孩，还毫无任何规矩礼貌而言。”  
  
那个男仆抬起了一条眉毛。  
  
“一点点尊重？那具体是多少啊？告诉我，这样我会注意着不做过头了。”  
  
“用我的头衔来称呼我可以作为一个开始。”Arthur说，用他能聚集起的最居高临下的口气。被命令的人眼下正在试图把一块大得不可思议的面包塞进嘴里。  
  
“嗯哼。”那人说，差点把面包屑喷到Arthur身上，“那我能不能也指望得到同样级别的尊重？毕竟严格意义上来说’瘦巴巴的仆从男孩’可不是我母亲给我的名字。”  
  
“我不认为你叫什么名字有多重要。”Arthur高傲地说。  
  
“行吧，公平得很。那你更喜欢’傻瓜王子’还是’尊贵的傻瓜殿下’？”  
  
“我不敢相信。”Arthur惊呆了。除此之外完全不知道还能说什么。  
  
“哈，这还用你说。厨子竟然给这碗汤汁调过味了。可别习以为常。”  
  
Arthur瞪着那个男仆。他显然是患有某种精神疾病。或许Arthur能从他口中套出不少有用信息，如果他换一种策略的话。  
  
“我…我向你道歉。”他说，尽可能地让自己听上去真诚些，“能知道你的名字我深感荣幸。”  
  
从对方眯起的眼睛来看，他可能有点弄巧成拙了。但那个人点了点头。  
  
“我是Merlin。很高兴见到你，Arthur。”  
  
他声音里的自然熟络让Arthur勉力咽下一句尖利的反驳，试图展开一个微笑。  
  
“那么，Merlin，你在城堡里是干什么的？”  
  
“什么都干。所有事情。总的来说就是佣人吧，我。”  
  
“嗯。城堡里有很多骑士吗？”  
  
“有一些。三十个吧，大概。”  
  
“那……守卫呢？有多少守卫？”  
  
Merlin沉思了一会儿。  
  
“大概四十个？”  
  
“真的？那可真有趣啊。”  
  
Arthur竭力试图摆出一副自己对王室的运行成本极度着迷的样子。  
  
“我设想你们仆人肯定很累吧，要跑来跑去照顾那么多守卫，别提还有军队......”  
  
“军队住的地方是分开的。他们住在城区里。大部分都是雇佣兵。”Merlin说，“一共也没有多少，也就三百多人吧，大概。”  
  
三百？三百？Cenred就准备带这样一支小军队攻打卡美洛特？那太荒唐了。Morgana一个人大概就能把他们打得落花流水。  
  
“没把巫师们算进去，当然。”Merlin加上一句，Arthur立刻惊住了。  
  
“他们有多少人？”  
  
“不知道他在城堡外面又招募了多少，”Merlin说，又扯下一块面包，“在城堡之内只有四个真正的巫师。有一小部分的骑士和守卫有点有限的法力，但一共也没有多少。”  
  
“那四个人都分别掌握着什么样的魔法？”Arthur问道。他在这个领域可能还只是新手，但他知道大部分法师都有自己偏好的魔法领域。至少在他的故土就是如此。Morgana是先知。Kara操纵武器。Morgause的战斗和元素魔法都很精湛。  
  
Merlin将那杯水推过地板。  
  
“Edwin是个治疗师。他不怎么替Cenred去打仗，他只负责照料城堡里的人。Myror可以使用幻象，他的好多魔咒都用来干误导和偷偷摸摸的事情。Enmyria掌控火，基本上。然后，Tauren...Tauren喜欢用魔法来行使暴力。‘暴’是重点。”  
  
Merlin不应该告诉他这些。任何有关Cenred的军队的信息都有利于协助Arthur逃跑——Merlin当然知道这一点。一丝暗暗的怀疑闪过Arthur的脑海。Merlin是不是Cenred派来提供给他错误信息的？让他软化下来，让他放松警惕？  
  
“你在说谎。”他冷冷地说，“他派你来的，对不对？他告诉了你该说什么来哄骗我。”  
  
Merlin笑了起来，他的笑声空洞。  
  
“他根本不需要哄骗你， _殿下_ 。你完全受制于他。就算我告诉了你他军队里每一个战士的秘密，那个项圈还是会确保你束手无策，做不了任何事情。”  
  
Arthur咬紧了牙关。  
  
“当你回去向Cenred报告的时候你可以告诉他，”他大声地说，“我一心一意打算逃跑，不管有没有项圈。”  
  
Merlin哼了一声。  
  
“你自己去告诉他吧，我已经够忙了。”  
  
“你真的不能用这种语气跟我说话。”Arthur说，怀疑自己听错了。  
  
“哦对不起。你自己去告诉他吧， _殿下_ 。”  
  
Arthur给了他一个他自己独有的能杀死人的瞪视，那种就连Gwain看到了偶尔也要退避三分的目光，但Merlin连眼睛都没眨一下。  
  
“不管怎么说。我说到哪儿来着了？哦，对，Tauren。关于Tauren最糟糕的一点是——”  
  
“闭嘴。”Arthur说。  
  
“你真觉得我是个密探？”  
  
Arthur点了点头，在锁链允许的范围内把双臂交叉叠在胸前。  
  
Merlin垂头丧气了一会儿，接着他眼睛一亮。  
  
“行吧。不谈军事了。我们来聊聊别的。”Merlin欢欣鼓舞地说。  
  
Arthur眯起眼看着他，猜想着另一个人不可能是真的这么想。  
  
“你想聊什么呀，具体的？天气？茶余饭后的闲话？卡尔隆的小姐们今年又时兴穿什么颜色衣裳上街？”  
  
“我不知道您对女士们的装束如此感兴趣，殿下。”Merlin说，他的眼睛闪烁，“如果你想的话，我可以拜托女裁缝师替您做一件出来。”  
  
Arthur呻吟起来。  
  
“你总是这么放肆大胆吗，Merlin？”  
  
“你总是这么傲慢自负吗，Arthur？”  
  
Merlin边说边又把杯子往前推了推。Arthur注意到了。  
  
“这可能被下了咒。”  
  
“真的没有。我可能很无耻又放肆，但我没有骗你。”  
  
Merlin的语气很真诚。Arthur知道信任一个他才认识的人很愚蠢，但如果再不进水，他可能就要晕过去了。  
  
几乎是本能地，他伸出被镣铐拴住的手，Merlin拿起杯子放在他手里。  
  
第一滴接触到舌尖的水如同天堂。接下来，就如同大坝决堤，Arthur不由自主地将整杯水都喝干了。  
  
Merlin拿回了杯子，拿起水壶又把它倒满。当他将杯子递回来的时候，Arthur冲他快速地点了点头。  
  
Merlin虽然很明显有点精神方面的疾病，但任何一个像他一样痛恨Cenred的人应该不会太坏。虽然Arthur一点也不相信他嘴里吐出来的任何一个字。  
  
他又问了些关于巫师和军队的问题，但是这些都全无意义，因为他不知道Merlin是不是在说实话。男仆对每个问题都回答得乐意之至，这本身就有点可疑。事实上，Merlin唯一不愿谈论的话题就是龙。当Arthur提起它的时候，他脸色倏地苍白起来，然后回避了问题。Arthur设想Merlin大概是太过害怕龙。他并不能真的为此责备他。  
  
过了一会儿，谈话的重心已经转向了琐碎没用的话题。Merlin开始胡乱闲扯，从其它仆从扯到了他的工作有多么累，又扯到了当他有足够长的时间躲进马厩里的时候，他最喜欢哪一匹马。  
  
好吧，至少马是一个Arthur还有点兴趣的话题。  
  
“他是个什么品种的？战马还是骏马？”  
  
Merlin看上去有点迷惑。  
  
“他是棕色的。”  
  
Arthur决定无视这个愚蠢的评语，继续再向前推一把。  
  
“他是打仗用的马，是吧？”  
  
“我不觉得他年长到能上战场了。”  
  
“啊哈。是匹小马驹？还是一岁的幼马？  
  
Merlin的嘴困惑急促地张张合合了几秒钟。  
  
“他有几手之宽？”Arthur说，试图讲得慢一点。（注：原文为“How many hands is he?”，hands，英美国家通用的测量马高度的单位，1“Hand”相当于4英寸长。）  
  
“手？”  
  
“意思是多高啊？”Arthur说，有点恼火了。  
  
Merlin咬了咬嘴唇。  
  
“他挺小的。”他最终给了这么一个回答，Arthur大声呻吟。  
  
“所以你对这匹马一无所知吗？”  
  
“我只知道他很友善，喜欢苹果，还很喜欢被人刷毛。”Merlin说，“别的那些重要吗？”  
  
“比如说，他会不会在战场中央把你扔下马背来。”Arthur干巴巴地说。  
  
Merlin皱了皱鼻子。  
  
“你就跟Cenred一样坏。生活比战争更重要。”  
  
“是啊，我也想象不出你能在战争中表现得有多好。”Arthur批判地说，目光在Merlin纤细的身形上转了两转。  
  
“我比我看上去的要强壮。”Merlin抗议道。  
  
“没什么好觉得羞耻的。你反正只是个仆人。”  
  
“可能我不仅仅是个仆人。”Merlin说。Arthur笑出了声。  
  
“真的？那告诉我，除此之外你还是什么？”  
  
有那么一瞬间，Merlin的笑容黯淡了下去，阴影掠过他的脸庞。但是它消失得是那样飞快，Arthur想那可能是他想象出来的。  
  
“我还是个饥肠辘辘的饿鬼。”  
  
“啊哈，好吧。我也是呢。”Arthur说，意有所指地看着Merlin腿上的空盘子。  
  
“喔，别生闷气。”Merlin高高兴兴地说，“我会去恳求厨子再给我一点儿来。她可喜欢我了。”  
  
“还真有人会喜欢你？”Arthur说，接着在心里呻吟着他听上去有多么幼稚。他和Merlin的对话已经发展得相当奇怪，让他整个人都乱了阵脚。  
  
“现在谁才是无耻的那个了？”Merlin得意地说。  
  
Arthur拒绝屈尊回答。  
  
“我马上就回来。如果你决定你已经可以安全地接受我带来的食物了。”  
  
Arthur长长地注视了他一会儿。  
  
“我不信任你。”他最终说。  
  
Merlin点了点头。  
  
“考虑到你的处境，这大概是明智的做法。不过不管怎么说，我会带些吃的回来的。”  
  
他站起身，走向牢门。  
  
”在这儿等着。”  
  
接着他傻笑起来。  
  
“不过我猜你也没有多少别的选择。”  
  
而Arthur，即便仍在克制，还是不由自主地微笑起来。  
  
  
  
那之后，Merlin每天都会回来，表面上是给Arthur带来食物，因为他似乎花了更多时间抱怨闲扯一大堆无关紧要的事情，导致Arthur忍不住说出来了他认真思考的问题：Merlin这个仆人究竟是不是跟他外表看上去一样没用。  
  
但真相就是，Arthur很高兴Merlin分散了他的注意力。连续三天晚上，Cenred过来问他Camelot的防御部署。连续三天晚上，Arthur拒绝向他吐露哪怕一个字。  
  
他并不傻，他知道这会引向什么。果不其然，第四天晚上，Cenred出现了，身边跟着两个高大魁梧的守卫。  
  
“小王子，”他说，唇角弯曲，“让我们结束这种愚蠢的举动吧。我们都知道你最终还是会开口的。”  
  
Arthur叹了口气，好像Cenred的出现对他而言不过只是个小小的烦恼。  
  
“你没什么要说的吗？”Cenred问道。  
  
Arthur深深地吸气，再慢慢呼出来，然后冲Cenred展开笑容，希望蔑视清清楚楚地写明在他脸上每一寸线条里。短暂的停顿。  
  
“你让我别无选择。”Cenred说，听起来近乎惋惜。他向后退了几步，让守卫慢慢走近。Arthur努力保持着冷笑的样子。  
  
他知道将要发生什么，他能做的也就只有准备好了承受。那很可能会极其野蛮残酷，但这也不是他第一次被人毒打了。他是个Pendragon，他丝毫没有意愿要崩溃，或是哀求讨饶，更是绝对不会泄露有关Camelot防御部署的秘密。  
  
其中一个守卫将手指关节掰得喀嚓作响，Arthur抬起了下巴。他不会发出任何声音的。  
  


TBC


End file.
